1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulating modular panel and to a concrete-wall formwork of which the sidewalls are made up of such modular panels. The latter become an integral part of this wall after the concrete has set. The invention is an improvement of that in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,659 of May 10, 1988.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the above-mentioned patent, there is disclosed a formwork made up of a series of plastic foam modules disposed in the manner of a brick wall and forming a mold into which concrete is poured; the formwork remaining permanently secured to the concrete to produce a concrete wall insulated both on the inside and on the outside. Each module is formed of two identical sections disposed in mirror position. Each module section is a panel having inner spaced ribs which terminate short of the top and bottom panel edges and inserts are embedded in the ribs; having apertures opening into the free spaced formed by the ends of the ribs and the panel edges. Once the two identical module sections are placed in mirror position, at the construction site, they are held together by horizontal tie-rods having hooked ends lockingly engaged in the insert apertures. Tie-rods of adjoining modules, disposed one above the other, are further interlocked by vertical coupling rods to prevent separation of the modules during pouring of the concrete. Reinforcement-bar supports are fixed to these coupling rods, being bent at their ends to form troughs into which horizontal reinforcement bars may be lodged.
There is no particular problem involved in the use of this type of formwork but the manufacture of the module section is complex and therefore costly involving, as it does, the embedding of inserts and the creation, by molding, of inner ribs formed with notches at the top and at the bottom. Resort must also be had to pairs of tie-rods in each module, at the bottom and at the top, as well as to coupling rods for locking together the tie-rods of adjoining modules. Additionally, these numerous components render the assembly more complex and therefore time-consuming.